Dreaming of You, Yue
by FaytRain
Summary: Did you really think Yue’s problems were solved after the almost kiss? She sure didn’t. She’s slowly freaking out, and she doesn’t even know why! Join Yue and her quest for love, passion, and a little drama inbetween!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! Got it? Good. And I don't own the quick story line of this. But the rest of it I do own! Yaaaay! I think…

* * *

Summery: Did you really think Yue's problems were solved after the almost kiss? She sure didn't. She's slowly freaking out, and she doesn't even know why! Join Yue and her quest for love, passion, and a little drama in-between!

* * *

Ohayo!

Fay-san reporting in! Nice ta be back after so long since an update!

This is a new story called… Dreaming Of You, Yue.

This was inspired after watching episodes 16 and 17 of Mahou Sensei Negima!  
I'm reading the manga as well, but I think that the anime is much more nicely focused on Negi's relationship with the girls!

The manga is more so for story line and plot among it.  
As well as his training with Eva-obaa-san!

Well, for this, I think Yue should have been thinking more with her Negi issue. Oh well. That's all for now!... Well… for the moment anyways!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**SOMETHING NEEDING BOLDING**

_Emphasis_

--Scene/Time Change--

Pairings: What do you think? Oh my! Chamo/Eva? Nope. Negi/Yue and Negi/Asuna? Yuppers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trapped In A Flashback

--02:00 Mahora Female Dorms. Yue, Haruno, and Nodoka's Room-- (If anyone knows the rooms number it'd help a bunch)

Student number four, Ayase Yue, member of the kid's literature club, philosophy club, library club, library exploration member, and baka black of Class 2-A's baka rangers, was tossing and turning on her bed, which was away from Haruna's, and Nodoka's double bunk bed. Her mind was racing after what had happened earlier that night.

'Yue-san'

She growled in frustration as she thought about earlier.

'Kiss you, Yue-san?'

Her heart started beating faster and faster.

'It's all right'

She finally had enough and sat up quickly in her bed.

Her face was brightly flushed. She felt her face and found it hot, so she reached over to a bedside nightstand and quickly drank from the cool glass of water she had put there earlier. She calmed down almost immediately, though her heart rate was still beating fast. Fast enough she could hear each thump of it and almost felt it beat within her. Eventually she could finally hear herself think, which, coincidently, was about earlier that night.

'Negi-sensei, what happened?' She thought as she rubbed her temples and forced herself to remember what had gone on inside the dark elementary, science room.

--Flashback--

Nodoka was on the floor, unconscious. Yue was hovering over her checking to see if she was alright. After checking, and finding out that she was alright, she stood up and flattened her night shirt before walking towards the door.

"Nodoka, I'll call someone over to help, please wait" She said as she moved to open the door.

And who was there but Negi-sensei, in his pajamas. "Oh! Negi-sensei!"

He replied calmly, "Hello Yue-san"

Yue, was non to say, relieved that Negi was there. "Negi-sensei, just in time, just now…"

"I've got something to talk to you about" He interrupted. He looked downwards, but continued.

"Um, it's hard to say this so suddenly, but, I've thought a lot, and when I think of you" He paused for a moment, blushing ever so slightly at the situation.

Until he put on a sweet smile and said, "Is it alright if I kiss you, Yue-san?"

--End Flashback--

'Argh… Wh-why… Why had that happened?' She said before she sighed into her hands, sinking a little lower into her bed.

'It, it shouldn't have even happened… Nodoka' she said as she slowly looked over to her sleeping friend on her bunk, her eyes lightly shimmering. 'He was supposed to fall for you, n-not me, w-well, I think... Oh God... I'm so confused...' she thought softly as she reminisced further.

--Flashback--

She was frozen in place, not understanding the situation, and mind racing. "Eh… Whaa… Negi… Sensei…"

He was still wearing that calm, carefree smile when he continued, "Is it alright, Yue-san?"

"Ah, no, well, ah!" she was nearly speaking gibberish now, confused as ever.

"Yue-san" He started as he walked ever so slowly towards her.

Yue was nearly panicking, as she moved backwards from his approaching form. "Don't! Negi-sensei, Nodoka is…"

"If it's about Miyazaki-san, she's sleeping" He interrupted. "It's all right" He continued.

"Not that" she started again, "about you, Nodoka- Ah!" she was saying before she lost her balance on a random floorboard, falling backwards onto the floor.

--End Flashback--

She sighed softly again, taking care as not to waken the other two.

"Negi-sensei…"

Yue heard this and looked over to the maker of this noise. And as always, it was Nodoka mumbling in her sleep. Yue decided to walk over to her, tip-toeing slowly as not to awaken Haruno, who was quite the light sleeper. When she finally got to the bottom bunk of the two, she looked over at Nodoka, who was mumbling incoherent things, wearing a tomato red blush covering her face, and every so often seem to hug her stuffed panda.

"Nodoka" Yue whispered ever so softly as she stared longingly towards one of her best friends. Tears were brimming on her cheeks, threatening to let out, yet Yue's silent pride wouldn't allow them to.

"Wh-why did this have to happen?" She breathed out, clutching two tickets within her trembling hand, which were labeled as tickets to the newly opening park, Magical Land. She planned to give them to her friend, as so she could get her to ask Negi-sensei to it. But her mind was racing again, with doubt, and thoughts of a certain red haired, 10 year old teacher.

"I was supposed to help both of you" she said as she violently turned her head away, not bearing to see her friends sleeping form. "It wasn't supposed to be this way" she carefully said as the tears began to seep out, flowing down her cheeks.

--Flashback--

"Yue-san" Negi's soft voice was heard saying.

Yue was lying on the floor, sitting up, with a flashlight nearby her hand. While he was on top of her, holding his own above her with his arms, his knee between her legs, and his arms spread on her sides.

Yue, as quiet as she was, was screaming in her head, her mind racing as she tried to contemplate the situation.

'No way, impossible, Negi-sensei, towards… me…?' she shook her head within her mind, 'no, wait, there's something wrong with this situation, its way too sudden'

Her brain started showing her many mental images, one of a red haired teacher teaching at the front of the class, 'True, I do feel something like friendship towards Negi-sensei' Her mind now showing an image of Negi-sensei's smiling face, 'but I don't remember doing anything to draw his attention, unlike the others.'

Her mind is now showing a picture of the many girls in her class gathering around, and her as the one, dark outcast reading a book in the corner. 'I haven't grown at all, and I can't see why he'd especially like me and my pathetic, underdeveloped body.'

Her mind is again showing another picture, this one of her crossing her arms, and Negi-sensei standing beside each other. 'Is is because we're close in height?'

The next picture her mind showing her is one of her and Negi sitting on a field, eating a homemade picnic, and both smiling like there's no care in the world.

'No, there's something else, a strange and… and… nice feeling. But,' her mind sensing doubt in the situation of her mind. 'What if… it's a trap of the news club made by Asakura Kazumi?'

Her mind shaking again questioning her thoughts, 'Anyhow, we just can't, and besides I, Nodoka is…' her mind bringing her back to reality with Negi's steadily closing in face. 'And he's just ten years old…'

She silently awed in admiration as she saw the serious look on Negi's face.

'He, he looks so mature… When it's time to kiss, do all men have a serious face like his?' She wondered as she tried to squirm away, but his arms quickly took hold of them, and lightly pulled her towards him.

'No, er, um, ah, no…' she thought as his face was drawing closer.

'I-I can't…' She denied as she felt her own lips subconsciously part, getting ready for the inevitable, incoming kiss.

'Or, or, I can. Negi-sensei…' she thought as she gave in, releasing her hands from his grip, and wrapping them around his head. The air around her felt soft, and her mind, hazy. If felt as if a small magical aura was surrounding the both of them, which it was, though even a novice wizard could tell that the supposed Negi was lightly leaking off tiny traces of magically enhanced pheromones.

'Give me my first kiss. Please, sensei' she thought as she pulled him close to her, both of them kissing each other, Yue feeling the softness of his lips on her, and sighing in complete bliss, before fainting into his arms. Half a second later, many explosions from all around the school and screams coming from a distressed, brown haired, twin pigtail belled girl was heard throughout the dark elementary school.

* * *

A few hours later, she awoke within her bed, lightheaded, and her lips tingling lightly at the thought of what had occurred. She decided quickly just to fall to sleep and worry about it all tomorrow.

An hour or two later,

Student number four, Ayase Yue, member of the kid's literature club, philosophy club, library club, library exploration team, and baka black of Class 2-A's baka rangers, was tossing and turning on her bed, which was away from Haruna's, and Nodoka's double bunk bed. Her mind was racing after what had happened earlier that night.

--End Flashback--

"I'm sorry, Nodoka… I shouldn't have given in like that. I shouldn't have kissed him, and I especially shouldn't have liked it either…" Her eyes again watering, she turned towards her own bed and half ran towards it and promptly went fast asleep, uncomfortable, and her lips tingling slightly.

Student number fourteen, Saotome Haruna, also known as 'Paru' to some of her friends, member of the manga club, library club, library exploration team, aspiring manga artist, and head leader of all things gossip of Mahora school district for girls, was wide awake and staring at Yue's tossing form. Having just heard her friend's nightly confession to Nodoka, she was confused. Her mind was aching, trying to absorb the information she had just received.

'Even though I'm the lead gossiper, I can't ever let this little tidbit get into anyone's hands.' She sighed, looking up, toward the ceiling from her top bunk.

'I-I just can't believe it. Is that what really happened in there after the camera had gone out?' she wondered. She was confused to why the camera of the science room had gone out as she was watching the broadcast from their dorm room with all their friends.

'I need to think about this tomorrow, I need some sleep' she thought as she went into one her first sleepless nights.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain red haired, 10 year old teacher awoke in the middle of the night, completely oblivious to what was happening in the room next to his. So he went to the nearby washroom, took a tinkle, washed his hands, and went back to his shared bed with Asuna, for another night of blissful, innocent dreams. Though for some reason, a certain pig tailed girl continued to appear within them. When he awoke next morning, all he could think about was the strange, long haired, pig-tailed girl of his dreams.

* * *

Nyah, I hope you all like this, it being another fic.

But don't worry; I'm not straying off of my Naruto fanfic, Breaking The Mask.  
But my Love Hina fanfic, Keitaro: Another Day will be on a long hiatus. Sorry all.

I'm so low in inspiration lately it's not funny no more! And I'm stressing out completely due ta school! ARGH.

Tell meh what you want me to do!

Please throw me a bone (Not literally!), and review please!

* * *

Love Ya All!

Bai Bai!

Fayte Angel


End file.
